


Fright

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Haunted House, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is trying to figure out the allure of Halloween for Americans and agrees to visit a Haunted House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright

"Alright, I'll go, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it," he said, crossing his arms and giving me a petulant look. This was the reaction Tom had when I suggested he come with me to experience an American Halloween tradition, a haunted house. This coming from the man who said you should face your fears.

I laughed. "You might actually like it," I answered. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to know why it is we Americans love Halloween so much." 

The fact that he agreed, despite his history of tears when faced with anything frightening, said volumes for how he felt about me. Halloween was, after all, my favorite holiday and, even though he sat through an October full of horror movies peeking through his fingers, he was willing to face this head on.

After perusing the website listing the details of the local haunted houses, I selected one that billed itself as The Abandoned Factory. It seemed like the most tame, being billed as 13+ in age, and the proceeds went to charity, something he could stand behind. 

As we stood outside the building in line with other fright seekers, it seemed innocuous enough. It was a huge warehouse downtown surrounded by construction equipment and empty lots. I guessed this was the last time the building would be used for demolition to make way for the swanky new condos that seemed to be popping up everywhere. There were floodlights on the crowd and a ticket booth in front of the door.

The evening was fairly warm, for October, but Tom still insisted on wrapping his arms around me as we waited. "Are you sure this one's alright?" he asked again. 

I'd already reassured him once, but I turned around in his arms and kissed his hoodie-clad chest. "You'll be fine." I patted him on the butt and smiled reassuringly.

When it was our turn, I bought our admission, and grasped his hand, pulling him through the door into the darkness. We were packed in like sardines and when there were enough people in the room, the door was shut behind us. "Thrill seekers," a sinister voice boomed from speakers above us, "This factory was abandoned years ago. It was initially used to manufacture garments, but closed when one of the seamstresses dove to her death from the fourth floor. It remained unused until 20 years ago, when it was taken over by notorious serial killer Arnold Francis Bane. Bane brought his victims here where he would slaughter them, skin them, and stretch their skins, leaving them to dry before using the old manual sewing machines to make items from his human leather. Tonight is the 10 th anniversary of Bane's supposed suicide, but his body was never found."

Another door opened and we queued, waiting our turn to exit tee room via a wooden ramp. "See, it's not so bad," I whispered as Tom squeezed my hand. I glanced up at him and saw a single tear trying to squeeze itself from his eye. 

"Not yet," he said, trying to be cheerful.

We followed the line as we were let through by a man dressed in a ghoulish outfit. "Enjoy your visit," he greeted eerily as we stepped into the ramp.

The ramp ended at a dark corridor decorated to look like dilapidated wooden walls. As we passed an unseen corner, a man dressed as a lunatic in a straight jacket jumped from behind us with an insane scream. Tom jumped and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "I wasn't expecting that," he whispered. 

"Get used to that," I whispered back.

We continued on, past a few more ghoulish jumpers, to a scene set up to look like an operating room. A man in dirty scrubs stared menacingly at us, reached under the table and pulled out a chainsaw. He stepped around the table and lunged at us with it. Startled,Tom jumped in fright. He tried to push me along quickly, but the doctor grabbed my arm, held the chainsaw to my throat and growled, "She's mine now." 

In an act I can only attribute to adrenaline, Tom lunged for him, knocking the chainsaw out of his hands and pulled me away. He dragged me around the corner and into a room with a strobe light. "I'm so sorry, darling," he gasped, "I don't know what came over me. I just..."

I embraced him. "I know. Instinct." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. "By the way, that was only a small leaf blower," I whispered with a giggle. 

"Even so," he growled in my ear, "You're mine." The tone in his voice was not the timid Tom voice he'd had all night. Instead, he seemed to be channeling his alter ego, Loki. It was a seductive growl, punctuated by a gentle bite on my ear.

"Would you like to see if we can find an emergency exit?" I felt his cock begin to harden as I pressed against him.

He nodded and I pulled him with me along the other corridors. Each time something frightening happened, he would escape it by kissing my neck from behind me and by the time we found an exit, my body was aching for him.

We pressed the bar on the door and thought we were to be released into the cool night, instead, it was a store room full of old props from past haunted houses. As the door shut behind us with a decisive thud, he pinned me against the brick wall. "I can see why you like this stuff," he said, his lips beginning to move along my neck. "I feel exhilarated."

His cock was pressed into my stomach, fettered only by the denim of his jeans. "I can tell," I whispered breathily as I reached up to caress him. "Fright can be a wonderful aphrodisiac." 

Tom slid his hand underneath my tee shirt and began to massage my breast through my bra. "Come on, let me fuck you right here," he groaned. 

I gasped, "What if someone comes in and finds us? "

He looked around in the dim light of the room and spied a large bookcase. Letting me go, he went over to the bookcase and pushed it in front of the door with a grunt. "That ought to hold it."

He was against me again, this time hands fumbling with the zipper on my skirt, then pulling my panties down with it. I worked his jeans down around his knees while he attacked my mouth, lips smashed against mine, tongue forcing its way in with my own, tying knots with it only to make me unravel. I moaned as he slid one dexterous finger between us and into my sex, pressing it against my already waiting clit and swirling around it. 

I grasped his manhood with one of my hands, stroking it, matching his movements measure for measure until we were both panting with excitement. "Hold on to my shoulders," he instructed gruffly. I grasped around his back, my elbows hooked around his shoulder.

Tom pulled himself from me, fingers coated in my juices and licked them before grasping my hips and raising me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt his tip against me for just a fraction of a second before he thrust into me with such force my teeth jarred. 

I keened at the sensation of being filled so completely so quickly. Normally, he took his time, but this experience brought out the beast in him. I let out a gasp as he pulled out and slammed into me again and again, each time burying himself further into me, hitting my most sensitive spots with an intensity I'd never had before. My hips began to follow him, rising and falling in tandem, making the slow burn that had started inside me rise to a feverish level. My breath hitched as he leaned close to my neck and bit gently, letting his teeth scrape along my skin. "Ah, Tom," I hissed.

I heard him groan against my neck and it spurred me on. He gyrated his hips and it sent me over the edge. The fever turned into an explosion and I was pumping against him, my entire body on fire, rocked with paroxysms of pleasure. I began to moan and it had increased in volume as the fire was stoked. Just as I reached fever pitch, he covered my mouth with his and I came screaming into him. My walls closed in around him, pulsing with my orgasm, milking him, pulling him with me until he was muffling his own moans with my mouth, thrusting with glorious intent, until I felt the heat of his passion explode and he buried himself deep with one final exertion.

He held me there for a moment, both of us out of breath, covered with a thin sheen of sweat. "God, I love you," he gushed as he let me down with a kiss. 

I smiled. "I love you, too." 

As we pulled our clothing on, there was a pounding on the door. "Are you alright in there?" a voice boomed through it.

Tom moved the book case out of the way and I opened the door. "Yeah," I answered sheepishly, "Got too scared and were looking for the exit." 

Wrapping his arms around my shoulders, Tom added, "Sorry."

The security guard nodded. "Follow me." We followed him back down a maze of behind-the-scenes corridors until he let us out the back entrance. "Next time, maybe you should visit the kiddie house," he grunted as he closed the door behind us.

Tom and I looked at each other, astonished, and laughed. "Now I see why you like these things," he smiled.

"You weren't scared?" I asked.

"Well," he hesitated, "Maybe a little, but the end result was nice." He reached down and smacked my ass. "Care to find another one to visit? Maybe one that's even more frightening?"


End file.
